Phantom of the Snow Mountain
is the 30th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on February 5th, 1967. Synopsis When the Science Patrol's investigation is impeded by a mysterious local girl named Yukinko, they begin unraveling her surprising connection to a giant monster. Plot One day at a local Ski Resort, a Hunter is found at Mt. Iidayama having passed out and near-death from hypothermia. After he awakens from being treated, the Hunter informs his rescuers that while he was hunting, he encountered Yukinko, an outcast girl who had become notorious in the Mountains for interfering with the other Hunters' prey. The Hunter tried to teach Yukinko a lesson by scaring her with his gun, only for him to be encountered by a giant monster named "Woo," who scared him off in other to protect Yukinko until he passed out. Fearing that Woo's presence will scare away Skiers if more people encounter it, the Ski Resort owners call for the Science Patrol to come and investigate the Resort. The Team arrives on the scene and they begin their search at Mt. Iidayama, which is also known as the "Phantom Snow Mountain" due to it being perpetually Snow-covered all-year round. Investigating Phantom Snow Mountain, Hayata leg is suddenly injured after accidentally skiing into a ditch that was dug by Yukinko. As Yukinko flees from the team, they return Hayata to the Resort for him to heal, while the team learns about Yukinko's history: 15 years ago, Yukinko (who was a child at the time) and her Mother were found in the middle of a Snowstorm, where he mother froze to death, while she survived. She was evetually found and raised by a Charcoal Maker (who had died 2 years earlier,) but due to fear that she might be a "Yuki-onna," as well as the continuous ties between her and Woo, Yukinko became the outcast that she is now by the hostile villagers. Suddenly while Hayata's leg was still being tended to, Woo appears at the resort and threatens to attack! Just before the Science Patrol can fight her off though, Yukinko appears again and pleads Woo to stop, hoping to gain the Villagers' trust. Surprisingly, Woo's rampage is quelled and the Monster leaves. Despite this though, the Skiers quickly flee the scene as feared, while the Villagers (who caught wind of Woo's appearance and after finding one of Yukinko's traps had accidentally killed a drunk man) become paranoid, planning to drive Yukinko out of their home for good. Finding and surrounding her, the hostile Villagers chase after Yukinko, forcing her to call out to Woo for help. Woo appears once more and is prepared to find off her attackers, only to be confronted by the Science Patrol, who bombard it with their weapons. Despite being attacked though, Woo manages to take down their VTOL and returns to the Resort, destroying everything in its path. Hayata however was still recuperating at the Resort, and after hearing the Monster's rampage outside, he transforms into Ultraman to stop Woo himself. Ultraman and Woo engage in a physical battle with another, but just as Ultraman can fire on it with his Specium Ray, Yukinko's voice calls out to Woo, and the Monster suddenly vanishes into thin air. Unknown to Ultraman as he flew off, Yukinko had called off Woo from fighting mere seconds before she succumbed to exhaustion and froze to death. With Yukinko and Woo both gone, Hayata reunites with the rest of the team, where they ponder if Yukinko really was real or just a spirit. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide Special Guests * Sachiko Tominaga as Yukinko * Ren Yamamoto as a Villager * Konoe Toshiaki as Mr. Akita * Minoru Ito as a Hunter * Koichi Takano as a Lodge Guest (cameo) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Kunio Suzuki as Woo Notes *Despite being the 30th episode of the series, this was the 31st episode to be made during production. *This the only episode in the original Ultraman series where the only members of the Science Patrol that appears are Hayata, Ide, and Arashi. *Starting from this episode onwards to this day, the face mask on the Ultraman costume was updated into its signature "Type-C" design. The Face's design for Type-C retains its brightly-lite eyes, its ears are slightly bigger than Type-B's, and its Mouth is noticably wider but still closed. The Type-C design has since then become a staple to Ultraman's design from this point on. Errors *While chasing after Yukinko, there are 9 Villagers that surround her. However when she called out for Woo for her to save her, only 2 of them are still chasing her. *At times during Ultraman and Woo's fight, the zipper on the back of Woo suit can be briefly seen at times. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes